


The Thick of It

by zayden



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayden/pseuds/zayden
Summary: 绝对有双关意义的如标题。





	The Thick of It

**Author's Note:**

> 超蝙；废话很多的PWP  
> 谢谢被我强行拖来做beta的好肘子

 

“你根本不该接近莲恩——或任何女性，超人，没有人能接纳你、容纳你。”布鲁斯说，正装三件套齐全、顶着歌谭甜心的外貌，声线低的与蝙蝠侠只差一个度，他显然愤怒极了。

紧跟着，在超人未发声之前，他又拔高嗓音，怒吼起来，“无论你和谁陷入一段关系都是要让别人遭罪，你活该做一辈子的单身汉！”

“我明白你的出发点，但这实在……”超人右侧眉毛抽动，如是回答，看似非常不合理的好脾气。不过他的语调里带着一丁点儿恼火在其中，尽管微弱，但不会难以察觉。另外，他也绝对不像自己所说那样明白从布鲁斯嘴里冒出的任何一句话。

“我很抱歉，”为了避免被当场拆穿，他紧跟着补充，蜷起肩膀，面露一个被刺痛的愧疚表情，似乎在竭尽所能的做到诚恳且无害，“别这样看我，布鲁斯，我是认真的。”

“不要欺骗我！”蝙蝠侠式的咆哮在屋内回荡，没有任何压抑的声线嘶哑的令人毛骨悚然，更不要提那语调——只差撕扯头发尖叫出声的歇斯底里，歌谭的王子与守护者此时表现的完全像个发了狂的反派，两眼通红，额头上青筋暴起，“你一点也不抱歉，肯特，你为什么要？”

随后，他冷笑起来，嘴角弧度不通情理的刻薄，语速飞快，“这又不是你能控制的，不是吗？”

“还是说，氪星存在着什么我不了解的技术，能让你的——”他说到这里，手凶狠的一摆，笼统快速的指过超人的胯下部位，随后立刻像被火烧着似的移开视线，“——长到 ** _ ** _一头驴子_**_** 才会有的大小？”

这生动、活灵活现、又粗鄙极了的形容足以叫任何体面人惊愕，克拉克不例外。他尚且年轻，这辈子从未被哪个伴侣这样骂过，脸当即如同烧开的鸣音水壶般兹的炸红，亮到反光，那一簇讨人喜爱的卷发都像是被惊扰的鹰燕，从轮廓完美的额头腾起悬空了起码有三秒，好半天才慢慢落回原位。

布鲁斯显然不是在夸他，因此他也绝对不该道谢。

“我们也可以不……”克拉克牵回自己所剩无几的神智，嘴中近乎求饶的话说到一半，忽然看到蝙蝠侠的表情，当即改口，“或者试试不插入式性爱？我听说那也不错。”

实话实说，哪怕是在当初他还是个初入职场的菜鸟时期，克拉克也确信自己也从未使用过这样生硬又蹩脚的转折方式，他想把那些字塞回自己嘴里重造，又或者是把别的东西先放回裤裆，但无论是那样他都做不成了，因为此时此刻他那可亲又可憎的情人面上的神态。

倘若要说歌谭黑骑士时的布鲁斯·韦恩是最可怖的，那说这话的人铁定没试过要再和这样的他上床。克拉克不无悲愤的想。

在这件事儿上他真的太无辜了，他想和布鲁斯甜蜜亲吻，将彼此拥入双臂，分享体温和互相舔舐伤口，最好还能够满怀爱意与欣喜的融为一体。这完全都是任何一个正常男人会想与自己所爱之人分享的事，又不是他的错布鲁斯会对他的某些配件抱有这么大的敌意。

套用他的好骑士的话，便是从后槽牙里挤出来的、且不无艳羡的一句‘那天杀的 _ _天启元凶__ ’，而且还完全无视超人‘无论如何那也太过了’的抗议。

“你想都别想！”

而这位对已经构思出万千种形容方式来描述男性生殖器的男士以高喝一声的方式阻断他的思绪，令克拉克浑身僵硬，完全忘了自己先前问过什么。

在他对过，布鲁斯瞪过来，尖锐的视线逐一扫过慌乱的蓝眼睛，胸膛，小腹，和最下面一切问题的起源，最后恶狠狠的咂了一下舌头。

“这事关……我的尊严。”布鲁斯以黑骑士的语调说，阴森又坚定，仿佛他们正在讨论的其实是要将某个反派绳之以法，而超人只是太沉醉于欲望才没听到话题转变的前因。

事实上，克拉克相当怀疑布鲁斯确实就是期望他会这么想。

“那我们该怎么办？”他最终问，一方面倍受打击，同时因为这一整场闹剧而兴致低迷。他们发展出这段新关系不过半个月，而蝙蝠侠显然已经对他抱有相当程度上的不满，他完全不愿去想以后还能因为什么理由被责备。

“再没有什么我们了，克拉克，”布鲁斯不为所动，声音冰冷，面色非常难看。只余给满脸受伤的超人一个凌利的瞪视，“是你，要把那个，”他顿住，精心挑选着措辞，“ ** _ ** _行凶道具_**_** ，放进我里面来。”

一时间的无言对视。事到如今，克拉克确信无论是自己还是布鲁斯都已经无路可走了，他的情人的固执通常不会体现在两人以这个身份相处的时候，但那也只是通常。起码在那副武装到牙齿的金贵纨绔子弟面具之下，他感到布鲁斯确实和他渴望同样的东西。

“我很乐意，而且也会万分小心的。”克拉克最后嘟囔，四肢并用爬进大床中央，老老实实的端坐在两条曲线优雅且充满爆发力的大腿中间，“但你真的没必要把我的生殖器形容的像是个沾血的榔头。”

布鲁斯正在进行躺下和抬高膝盖的动作，听到这话，他以不输克拉克的悲愤语调回答：“十五分钟后它就是了。”

 

哪怕是在阿卡姆最深层的噩梦里，也没人能让歌谭的黑夜骑士遭受过种罪。

一整个扩张过程里，克拉克用掉了总计半瓶润滑油、两个带上后便被证明完全没用的安全套、往蝙蝠侠饱满结实的臀部里塞入三根手指——而他们仍然没有准备好。

有记录能够证明，他们曾经花过更少的时间来拯救世界。

但克拉克在第二根手指的时候便意识到干这档子事儿比拯救世界更要求配合与默契，而无论是他还是蝙蝠侠都必须承认自己仍是新手。他很快就在布鲁斯一度不耐烦的用手指与他的阴茎做肉眼对比后反应过来，自己是真的能光凭一根生殖器就以全新方式重伤歌谭的黑夜骑士，这对经验鲜少的记者而言无异于当头一棒，某种怪异的羞耻与不安齐头并进一涌而上，扰乱他的心神，又坚定了他的信心。

所以在基础流程的进行中，克拉克投入了十二万分的耐心与温和。他决意要一点点打开这具已经饱经创伤的身体，不给他身下已经摆出要抱着大义旗帜献出肉体的情人多带去分毫不适或疼痛，无论对方习惯性的冷嘲热讽有多烦人。起码绝对不会如对方所愿的：‘看在上帝的份上，没可能比那次更糟了，所以拜托你，小镇男孩，直接点儿吧’。

“你该庆幸我不打算问你是在和哪次比。”单纯只是为了堵住话头，他以记者独到的精明口吻说。

当事人立刻朝他眯起眼睛，张了张嘴，然后闷闷不乐的又闭上了。

倒不是说布鲁斯就宁可在这事儿上吃苦，从他的角度而言，他已经吃进去三根手指，直肠里黏腻湿润，半肚子都是高价果味润滑剂，他甚至想要不怀好意的坐回膝盖上再晃一晃腰，让两人中有超级听力的那位好好听听他体内晃荡的水声。总结来说，无论是从布鲁斯拥有足够性经验的角度、或是做为蝙蝠侠已做过精准计算而言，他们都已经准备的不能更好了。

而超人端坐在他的两腿中间，满脸通红，显然急不可待，还胆敢用那双漂亮的蓝眼睛瞪他，很是不耐烦、而且坏脾气的说，“你是不是存心在添麻烦？”

这足以让歌谭王子与黑夜骑士瞬间化作同一人，发出一声恼火的咆哮，两腿猛的上抬，飞快绞住上方大理石雕塑般的肩颈。克拉克只来得及发出一声惊诧的叫喊便被他拖下来，沉重的砸进一团丝质床单与肉体的纠缠之间。

面对被下拉到他眼前的超人，歌谭的王子与骑士抬手，轻拍两下那张完美脸蛋，以吟诵颂歌的语调说：“那我会用氪石把你放倒，然后再自己骑上去。”

随后，他松开腿部肌肉，一只脚从对方双臂与腰侧间的缝隙穿过，再勾上铁壁似的后背，软硬兼施，让湿滑的臀缝从绷紧的腹部一路滑下去，直到贴上一个热度与硬度都绝非普通男性的部位。为了进一步证明观点，他甚至还恬不知耻的磨蹭了两下，从鼻息下发出享受的叹息，全程两眼一眨不眨的看着超人的脸。

就对方为此露出的表情来看，布鲁斯觉得自己的威胁传递到位了。

 

从理性角度而言，克拉克能够理解布鲁斯不想再拖延的心理；但从感性角度来说，这根本不算是性爱。

起初的兴奋与恼怒如潮水褪去，他很快冷静下来，皱眉看着自己的阴茎被吞入的那个器官：尚且还没流血，但环状肌与单薄的肠壁黏膜显然已经达到极限，前者被撑的一丝皱褶也不剩，泛着骇人的白色，后者——他通过透视看到的，而蝙蝠这回甚至都没发现他作弊了，无疑又是一项这究竟给他带来了多少痛苦的铁证——布鲁斯的里面充血满涨，生理构造好似被一锹凿平再重塑，柔软的内部让他的阴茎顶开了一个崭新的形状，曲折的直肠和结肠的衔接口危险的接近深入的龟头，而克拉克其实才进去三分之二左右。

其实克拉克没有如对方所愿的那样胡来，仍然遵从自己心愿的耐心揉了一会儿饱满的臀肉，仔细观察过穴口开合的程度，给布鲁斯在后背垫了两个枕头还调整过角度后才缓慢、非常缓慢的开始推进。

但美好的祈愿终究敌不过现实，而事实就是布鲁斯仍然被撑的过满了。光是往不停收缩着的括约肌里挤进接近两英寸的龟头已经是场博弈，那些肠肉自内向外的排斥异物，显然遭受了极不人道的压迫，在被牵扯时却力不从心，柔软又黏腻的被来回拉扯着，克拉克全程开启透视，看了一小会儿就被这幕吓得魂不附体，生怕哪次拔出来的时候就会把那些软肉也一起带走。

但更令他心情复杂的是布鲁斯的反应：他的眼神四散，神态隐忍的恐慌，苍白的面孔上只有颧骨带有颜色，且那还是因为昨晚夜巡时他没能躲开一个罪犯的枪柄，更不要提他正疲软的蜷缩在小腹上的阴茎。

非要说的话，这就是场惨无人道的折磨。他悲愤的想。布鲁斯甚至用上了夜巡时忍耐伤口的调节方式：长进短出，总是确保肺里还有剩余的空气，不至于在因为疼痛而忘却呼吸时缺氧。克拉克对此再熟悉不过。也因此，他非常无措，只能反复推揉着对方绷紧的腿根与臀肉，试图以掌心的热量给予传递些许安慰。但在另一个他需要谨慎深藏的层面，他为布鲁斯那难得可见的脆弱姿态而心痒难耐。

几分钟的适应后。“这是个坏主意。”布鲁斯忽然说。

“什么？”克拉克本能的发问。歌谭骑士正盯着床帷顶，忍耐的维持着面无表情。

“你，和我，”他把字从后槽牙里挤出来，好在还有不在说这种话时大喘气的良知，“继续这样磨蹭下去。”

哪怕此刻他们距离两个星球，或是隔了世代的时光，克拉克也能清晰听到这种程度的心跳加速，他只是一时间分不出是谁的心跳。

“你真该直接点操我。”布鲁斯将一只手绕到脑后揪住枕头，像是在为什么做防御准备。脸上挂着那种纡尊降贵、好心大发的神态，略微翘了一下嘴唇。他的鬓角被汗大湿，棕黑掺着海盐色的头发黏在脸颊一侧，无论从任何角度来看，在他身上本应当坚硬的菱角都比以往要柔软。

那把忽然间变得既不像蝙蝠侠，也不像是歌谭韦恩的嗓音接着说，语调好似很是无聊，“我不是你通常救助的女士，也不是未经人事的毛头小子，肯特，”他掀起眼皮，透过下垂的睫毛瞟他一眼，“做你想做的。”

论及挑衅与激怒，超人纵观了整个世界，记者采访过够多伶牙俐齿的政客，他还从未见过有人能比布鲁斯·韦恩更精通这项艺术。以至于在之后的起码五分钟里，他唯一还能听进去的只有肉体击撞的声音、抽气般微弱的呻吟、与布鲁斯呼喊他的名字。

或许在给出准许后，他的身体接受程度也就真的随之改变了，蝙蝠侠在心理暗示方面几乎就是个大师，甚至连他自己都能够操控，又或者只是因为克拉克太过畏手畏脚，而布鲁斯确实能接受那么多。他适应的很快，在反复被撞进床头时还能够空出一只手来抚慰着自己的性器，数着节奏随便套弄一下，哪怕在这种时刻也非常苛刻自己所能获得的快感。他有意这样做，克拉克能够看出来，哪怕他用腿缠住他的腰和背，臀部配合插入而反复紧缩，口中不断给予超人安慰和能够继续下去的肯定，但他始终在抑制自己，忍耐欲望或痛苦，因为他想让克拉克抛开克制。

无论克拉克之前的性经验多么贫瘠，他也知道这不公平。

“更多，我还能承受更多，”布鲁斯呻吟，神态演绎出完美的逼近疯狂边际，但声音始终冷静，只有末尾带一丝颤音，“你知道我没有撒谎，卡尔，给我我想要的。”

没有回答。但在温和、谨慎的抽插间，克拉克把那只纠缠进枕套里的手扯出来，牵引着放到下方那位的小腹上，那里的肌肉打结，痉挛的绷紧，抽动时细微的轻颤个不停。带着如同是在操作细线与顶针般的耐心，他将布鲁斯蜷紧的手指掰开、摊平，按压上胯骨曲线之间的那块皮肤，然后温和的问他：“感觉到了吗，布鲁斯？”

在仅仅得到一个茫然的瞪视做为答复时，克拉克决定做出改动，他往后摆腰，让阴茎退出到仅留下龟头被包裹，肠肉几乎就要被拖出来，他不得不放慢整个动作，保证那不会发生。接着他调整角度，确保维持住这个往上十五度的全新行进方向，然后流畅且完美的一捅到底。

在他们彼此穿插的手指下方，克拉克相当确定布鲁斯也感到了那个明显的凸起。

“你这——”对此的反应是立刻的，布鲁斯嘶哑的惊叫起来，显然被这样的奇袭吓了一跳。但与那把嗓子一同被毁了的恐怕还有他的自制力，因为他接着吞回咒骂，自鼻息下漏出一声柔软、古怪的呻吟，紧闭上了眼睛，颧骨飞红，一路晕染到了眼角，那里的皮肤亮晶晶的。

几十秒的僵直过去，克拉克感到那些肠肉开始自发性的收缩，把他紧紧包裹，贪婪的蠕动起来，热又柔软。

“再来，”这次传来的声音粗粝的不能更真。布鲁斯两手捂着自己的小腹，忽然间让腿张得不可思议的开，后背弓起，把自己折叠成一个柔韧又完美的可侵犯姿态，他的性器歪斜的贴着右侧腿根，顶端缓慢渗出一小股混着前液的精液。

布鲁斯睁开眼睛看他，咬牙切齿、发着抖的命令道：“再来一次，卡尔。”

看到对方终于能够打破自制的追逐快感令克拉克长松了一口气，随即又忍不住的想要窃笑。小镇男孩或人间天神抛到一边，此刻他自认为只是个想要讨好床伴的普通男人。于是他俯下身，亲吻一下对方汗津津的额头，嘴唇不肯离开，摩挲、磨蹭直到紧贴住一侧耳垂，回答：“乐意从命，布鲁斯。”

 

远超过十五分钟后，布鲁斯半睁着眼睛，带着高潮后的余韵侧身陷入柔软的被单，像是被裹入了一个温暖荡漾的水球中，光是看着他放松的姿态都令人心神满足，倍感温馨。只要你能忽略他嘴里还在说的话。

“这完全就是拳交了，”他半心半意的抱怨，调整姿态时舒展开绷紧酸痛的肌肉，非常具有暗示性的抬了抬后腰，那上面，以及很多其他部位都还留有几个清晰到能拿去做指纹鉴定的手掌印，“我在这之前甚至没做过肛交。”

一条腿挂到了克拉克的身上，他从善如流的贴过去，任由一只手像是卷意面似的玩起他的胸毛。

时间与经验让他能够明白这是布鲁斯向自己表露信任的时刻，他的情人对他毫无隐瞒，以至于有时候的口不择言，这足以让克拉克的胸腔热烫到灼烧，但不能阻止他依然要嗤笑一声，说，“不，蝙蝠，我想当确定这个，”他说到一半，甚至还抬起手臂在两人中间比划了一下，“无论在第几次都没法放进去。”

在他对面，刚刚被好好地、完整的操过一顿的歌谭王子，居然像是接收到了什么挑战似的眯起了眼睛。

“你确定吗，超人？”一只手捏住他的下巴，拇指轻轻抠着那里的凹槽。布鲁斯从后槽牙里把词儿挨个磨出来。

几秒钟的愣神之后，克拉克忽然感到绝望，不可置信，并且介于即将要控制不住的大笑或大哭出来之间。他挣开那只骚扰他的手，把脸埋进自己忽然变得非常罪恶的掌心里，哪怕是高潮时刻都未曾有的几近呜咽，“我不是在挑衅你。”

“我知道，”布鲁斯盯着他的脸，直到逮住克拉克从指缝间偷看他一眼。然后他忽然露齿一笑，刻薄、疲倦，但得意洋洋，“是我在。”

 

 

 FIn

 


End file.
